


I'm the Best

by Boostergoldsmissingarm



Series: Earth-Boost [7]
Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: The only non cursed lantern fic here heart emoji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14085819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boostergoldsmissingarm/pseuds/Boostergoldsmissingarm
Summary: The earth lanterns argue over who's the best





	I'm the Best

“I’m just sayin’ I’m the best,” said Guy, who was holding a bag of frozen peas to his forehead because he had just been punched in a bar fight that he started.

“It’s obviously me,” said Hal, despite the fact he had just came back from the dead the previous week.

“I’m pretty sure it’s me guys,” said Kyle, who was the one that had punched Guy.

John couldn’t comment at the moment because he was laughing at Guy. When he finally composed himself he said, ”You realize that you would all be dead if I wasn’t here, right?” “Well that’s not what we’re saying. We’re talking about who’s the best. Besides, can you really say that death thing,” said Kyle. Everyone shot a pointed look at Hal, who just shrugged and took a sip of his beer.

“Well it’s not Guy. Everyone hates him,” said Hal.

“They hate you too, Jordan. They hate me because I’m so much better than them. They hate you because you’re the worst, said Guy smugly.

“I was also a white lantern, which is all the lanterns put together so shouldn’t that make me the best,” said Kyle.

“We’ve all been every type of lantern by now that doesn’t qualify you for anything,” said John.

“I was the first that makes me-,” said Hal before his phone rang, interrupting him. He looked at the caller and threw his phone across the room. “Carol has been wanting to talk about our relationship,” he said with a sheepish grin.

“I’m the leader, I’m the best,” said John.

“You may technically be the leader, but this is a team of looses cannons. We don’t listen to you most of time, if at all,” said Guy. John glared at him. Guy smirked at John.

Before anyone could continue Jessica walked in after she had just saved a bus full of nuns. Before she could sit or talk or do anything Guy said, “Get out Jessica, you’re perfect and everyone likes you.”

She nodded and walked out. The lanterns looked at each other. They knew the truth.


End file.
